towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoned City
.jpg| }} |} |hp=2436890|def=620|coin=902|lv=15}} |hp=7017890|def=4690|coin=902|lv=15|esk=39}} |hp=2436890|def=620|coin=902|lv=15}} |} : I don't see anyone...or any bodies... Where are the downtown residents? : Those useless humans must be crying in some corner. : That'd be great, but things might not be so simple... The rail control system was purposely destroyed... Glaoux: Someone did this to isolate the town. : Whoever did this must pay for the deaths of the innocent! ???: H-help! G-get off me! : 'The voice came from the train!' : We have to help him! 【Meet BOSS】 Man: I-it hurt. H-help me... : There are... toys all over him! : Another troop of shabby toys. They separated me and Jack. I'll tear all of you into segments to vent my frustration! : We'll bring these selfish humans back! 【Defeated BOSS】 : This hatred...will stay forever... Elizabeth's blades pierced every toy soldier, and they shattered into pieces. The Summoner crouched next to the man. There was a wide-open wound in the stomach. Blood poured out as death was about to descend upon the man. Man: Nothing can save me now...But please rescue my friends. T-they've been captured by the toys... Please... : Leave them to us. The man passed away in peace after hearing the Summoner's promise. The Summoner clutched his fists as fury stirred inside him. : 'I won't forgive whoever ruined the peace in this city and the lives of the residents.' }} |hp=4839140|def=3580|coin=902|esk=794}} |hp=4839140|def=3580|coin=902|esk=795}} |hp=9165260|def=4790|coin=189|lv=15|esk=1582}} |} : How long do we still have to walk? I'm exhausted... : Huh? Didn't we just had a rest half an hour ago? : But I'm thirsty and hungry. I can't move anymore... : What an aristocrat born with a silver spoon. All of you are spoiled and can't even stand that little hunger. Don't forget we're doing this for you and your beloved Jack. At that moment, a loud rumble rang from Jackie's belly. The embarrassed Jackie blushed red as Elizabeth laughed. The Summoner coughed, pretending not to hear it, and Glaoux shrugged, not knowing how to react. Glaoux: Summoner, we haven't eaten the entire day. I'm afraid this will become a problem soon... I just found the map of this town. That path leads to the Market Streets. We can scavenge for water and food there. : Sounds great. Glaoux is helpful as usual. Off we go then! They turned towards the Market Streets... 【Defeated BOSS】 : My goodness... Everything edible is poisoned. The taps and wires are all destroyed... : There goes our food and water! Glaoux: The person who trapped the humans in this town left them no chances of survival at all. : This is unacceptable... : "Why does the culprit hate the humans in this town so much...?" The Summoner found no clues on the Market Streets. Disappointment made the Summoner feel even more thirsty and hungry. As despair was about to drench their minds, a woman ran to them. Her frowned eased the instant she saw the Summoner. She grabbed his hands. Woman: M-my friends are in danger. Please, help them! }} |hp=4328540|def=620|coin=902|esk=649}} |hp=9631580|def=4820|coin=902|escape=3|esk=1242}} |hp=4328540|def=620|coin=902|esk=784}} |} : What exactly happened? Woman: When I was on patrol, my friends were hiding in the restaurant, but the toys noticed them while passing by. They're now trying to breach the restaurant. Please help my friends! : But... : What are you waiting for? We've got to help them now! : Wait! I'm not risking my life for lowly humans. : So you'll just stand there and do nothing? You're a cold blooded demon just as I thought! : Cold-blooded! You are even more cold-blooded if you'll give your life to save some random strangers, even though it would bereave the people who care about you. : That's the most extreme cruelty to them, don't you think? : I... : 'I can't say she's wrong...' : But those people might know Jack's whereabouts and have clues we don't know. And more importantly, we won't lose to anyone. Am I right, Elizabeth? : ...A quick thinker as always. Let's take it slowly. We'll pull back immediately if things go south. The Summoner followed the woman, weaving thorugh the alleys to a three-way junction. What they saw stunned them speechless - hundreds of toys had surrounded the restaurant, including a giant toy twice the size of the Summoner! The toys noticed the Summoner and switched their attentions at him. To make it worse, another swarm of mutated monsters appeared from behind! 【Meet BOSS】 : This is bad. We're outnumbered and sandwiched at the same time. There's no way we can win! : But if we run away, the people trapped in the restaurant will die! : We'll only be annihilated with them together Summoner, don't sacrifice yourself for nothing! We should run before that giant toy sees us! : 'Elizabeth is right, but I just can't leave them alone to die...What do I do?' : Those humans called me rubbish... I'm not! 【 retreated】 : The order was to capture the human alive, but I don't care. I'll kill them all! }} to retreat 1 times|to unlock Egocentric Loner}} zh:荒廢的城市